That Was Yesterday
by Sashaaa
Summary: As a young girl, Nudge confesses her love to Fang, who rejects her. Now she's 16 and ready for revenge. Some other minor pairings, DEFINITELY a couple lemons if y'all request it. R&R! HUMOR NOT SERIOUS ALL HUMAN working on it this very minute!
1. I Love You!

_Haaaay lil fishieeeess... I has a story for you! so very happy you swam this way. _

_..._

_that sounds creepy._

_Anyhoo Please tell me watcha thank so I can make it better! This is just gonna be a little story, just mainly humorous fun. Some ages have been changed._

_Enjoi!_

**Prologue**

Nudge, stop worrying, its gonna be fine... You are a gorgeous, confident, awesome, 13 year old, how could he not love you? I mean, sure, he may be like, I dunno, 15, but that's not too big of a difference, right?

I tried hopelessly to reassure myself as I made my way down the hall to his room. It wasn't doing anything for my nerves. I took a deep breath before rapping sharply on his door.

No answer.

I knocked again. "Oh my god, Fang, I know you're in there!" My hands shook with nerves as he opened up the door, bleary eyed.

"The fuck, Nudge? It's six am!" He rubbed his eyes, but I couldn't stop staring at his bare, shining abs that narrowed down into Batman boxers.

I tried to clear my throat. "Um... can I come in?"

He sighed, opening the door wider. I walked in, and as soon as he turned around, I launched myself at him. My inexperienced lips smacked uselessly at his. I should have thought more about it!

He grabbed me by the shoulders and pried me off of him. "Holy shit, Nudge! You're like, ten, you can't come in here kissing me!"

I tried to hold back the tears as I looked up at him. "13. I'm 13. And I can't help it, I love you! I love you so much Fang!"

He let out an exasperated sigh. "Uhh... no. No you don't. You need to go."

Somehow I ended up back in the hall, the door slammed in my face.

And I couldn't stop the tears.

**SOOO how'd you guys like it? The beginning's rocky, but I am sooooo sooooo sooooo excited to write how she gets back at him!**

**Woot woot I am pumped!  
Please review y'all!**


	2. Operation Fang

Hay I'm back! Hope y'all are wearing socks, cuz they be bout to be KNOCKED. OFF.

Get ready chidlins.

It's about to get wild.

CHAPTER 1

"Come on, Nudge, it's not that big of a deal." Angel looked over the hand the manicurist had just finished. She waved with her fingers for her to continue on the other hand.

"_Not that big of a deal_? Ang, I haven't seen Fang in two years, and now he's coming to stay with us! I could barely handle the month he was around after that stupid confession."

The manicurist slapped my arm. "You stay still! Nail almost feeneesh!"

I gave her an apologetic smile before turning back to Angel. "I mean, what am I going to do? Ughh this is so embarrassing!"

Angel snatched her hand away from the lady who was just finishing her nails, Stacy. "God, woman, are you trying to make me bleed!" She huffed, picking up her Gucci purse.

I sighed and slipped Stacy five bucks. "Thanks Stacy."

Angel shot Stacy an acidic glare before grabbing my hand and tugging me out of the salon, barely giving me time to slap thirty bucks on the counter.

Outside the much shorter girl grabbed me by the shoulders, pulling me down to her height. We were both sixteen, but I was the 5"10 one with giant boobs. "Listen, Nudge. This is what you're going to do. We're gonna go to the mall, pick up the sexiest, ball slappiest outfits we can, and you're gonna make that bitch _eat his heart out_."

I tried not to smile at her choice of words. "Yes, Mastah."

She let me go, grinning with satisfaction. "Good, now get in the car."

I had had my battered up orange jeep, The Tiggerbeast, since I had gotten my license, and he was the new love of my life. Angel eyed me as I murmured to him while revving the engine.

I heard her snort at my hopelessness. "The Tiggerbeast may be awesome, but he doesn't have a penis. Lets go get those outfits."

As we walked unlocked our house a little later, bearing an unbelievable amount of shopping bags, I was enduring another one of Angel's lectures. "Listen, you are H. O. T. hot! Fang is gonna eat his heart o-" Her sentence was cut off when she saw Fang sitting at the couch, watching T.V.

He smirked. "What were you saying about me?"

Angel started gasping like a fish out of water, but I stepped smoothly in front of her. "How very happy we are that you came back home." I flashed him a smile of brilliant white teeth. I was so happy I had prepared for his arrival early, wearing a pair of tiny shorts my ass hung out of, wedges, and a blue flannel shirt, unbuttoned and tied with a white bikini underneath.

I walked over to the kitchen, bending down into the fridge to get a beer, making sure he was watching. "You want something to drink, Fang?" Ever since he had left I had become a workout nut, and I knew I was in the best shape possible, so I wasn't afraid to drink in front of him. And now that he was here, the anger in me expelled any nervousness.

"Uhh... sure," his voice broke in the middle of sure. "So, umm... how have you been, Nudge?"

I turned around grinning, and shut the door with my hip. "Oh, you know, same old, same old. How was New York?"

He shrugged, eyes still wide, but getting used to me. "It was good, I guess, but I could stay away from you guys."

I popped open his beer for him, plopping down on the couch a little to close to him. "I don't know how you managed to stay away for as long as you did! I can't imagine leaving the west coast." We had moved to Pismo Beach, CA, and everyone was loving it so far.

He smiled. "Well, you do look good on the ocean."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "How could you possibly know that?"

Angel chose the perfect time to jump in. "Actually, Nudge and I were planning on going for a swim today, weren't we Nudge?" It took me a second to catch on.

"Ahh, yes. We were. How's it sound, Fang? You up for it?"

A grin immediately split his face. "Sounds awesome! Shouldn't we invite Max and Dylan?"

Angel and I glanced at each other before bursting out laughing. "Max and Dylan?" She wiped tears from her eyes. "They're too busy banging each other every second of the day!" We both tried to hold in our laughter, but failed again.

Angel hopped into shotgun and I took the driver's seat of The Tiggerbeast, leaving Fang to jump in the back.

"Uhh... nice car..." He looked at the bright orange and I gave him a look of death, warning him to say anything about the color.

"I texted Iggy, he's gonna meet us there!" Angel jumped up and down in her seat with excitement before adjusting her make-up in the mirror. I quickly glanced over at my own, and it was still in place, thank god.

Operation Fang was in action.

So, not the best... but oh well, I haven't written in a while. Bear with me, it will get better, promises! It's gonna turn into a lot of fun!

Review!


	3. Aww, How Sweet!

**Whoo hopefully this'll get more exciting! I think imma try writing in a less mature way and go with just fun. Lets try it.**

**Chapter 2**

"Come on, Fang, the water's great!" I splashed Fang out of the trance he had been in ever since I had taken off my shirt and pants.

He tried to stop staring, but less obvious glances were not any better. He slowly waded in. "Are fucking kidding me?" He yelled, jumping out of the water. "It freezing!"

I bit my lip to contain a laugh and jumped out of the waves, half soaked. I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the water. "Come on, that's the best part!" I smiled at him coyly. "Or are you too chicken?"

He pulled me further toward him. "Oh I am not a chicken."

I danced out of his arms to face the water, giving him a sly look over my shoulder, and saw that he was checking out my ass. "Then _come on_!"

He tackled me down into the oncoming wave, making sure my head didn't hit the sand as we fell. The water slid back and we were left covered in sand, soaked.

I laughed and rolled on top of him, straddling him, my hands splayed across his chest. My sopping hair dripped down onto his chiseled abs and I saw his gaze travel up my dark, perfectly flat stomach. He tucked some hair behind my ear and I stood up, running into the water. "Catch me if you can!"

Instead he just slowly rose from the sand, a sad look on his face. "Um, I think we should go home now."

I shrugged, walking past him to put on my clothes, not caring if they got wet. I buttoned up my shirt all the way, just to make him wonder, but kept my shorts off, staying in my white bikini bottoms.

"Where's Iggy and Angel?"

I shrugged. "Probably already in the car doing it."

Fang looked at me wide-eyed. "Whoa. TMI. Poor Tiggerbeast, to be consummated like that." He shook his head sadly.

I laughed, shoving him a bit too hard. "Oh, it's not The Tiggerbeast's first time. And his name is _The_ Tiggerbeast, don't forget the The. He's very touchy about it."

I saw Fang turn bright red at my implication that I had already had sex with someone. "Oh... well we should probably go."

I was right, The Tiggerbeast was rocking wildly when we made it to the car. I just tossed the key into the car on top of them. "We're walking home, don't wreck my baby."

I thought I heard a grunt in reply, but you could never be too sure.

I leaned against the bathroom doorway in nothing but boyshorts and a lowcut tank top. Fang stood at the sink, brushing his teeth, wearing nothing but boxers. "So, I laid out some blankets on the couch, I'll be in my room if you need anything. Iggy and Angel should be home soon."

He gripped the counter with both hands, thinking. "Well then... Night." I turned to leave but he grabbed my upperarm, and I felt a jolt of excitement.

"Wait... Nudge."

I turned to him. "Yeah?"

"I just wanted to tell you, I'm sorry... for that night. I could've handled it better." He pushed his hair back with one hand, as if trying to figure out what to say. "You're... very pretty."

I cocked my head, smiling confusedly. "Aww, how sweet!" I laughed. "But that was a long time ago, I'm an adult now. You don't need to spare my feelings. I'll see you tomorrow, kay?" And I walked away calmly, feeling his eyes burning to my back... or more likely my ass.

**Did you like? Man I am banging out these chapters! All in a nights work :D Meluvs Review!**


	4. Kiss the Cook

**New chapter, already? WOW, Sashaaa, you are working in overdrive today! I think you deserve some reviews, eh?**

**Teehee, oh, other Sashaaa, you are sooo sweet.**

**And don't hate on The Tiggerbeast! he's actually my car in real life and I LOVE HIM SO MUCH. shower him with love. he loves you too.**

**LOVE MY READERS!**

**Chapter 3**

"Rise and shine, Fangy-poo!" I skipped downstairs that morning singing. But he had beat me to it. He stood at the stove with a frying pan in hand, wearing an apron that said, "Kiss The Cook"

I looked at him suspiciously. Forcing him to wake up early was one of the biggest parts of the plan Angel and I had stayed up late talking about.

I slowly walked around the island, trying to keep my cool. I took a deep breath, then hopped up on the counter next to where he was cooking, still only in my tank top in underwear. "Watcha cookin, good lookin?" I asked in a singsong voice.

"Omelets!" He declared happily, showing me.

I bit my cheek. "Oh.. um, Fang?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm a vegetarian."

He grinned. "I know. You think I'm that much of a loser? We lived together for the better part of our lives. Watch this." He flipped the omelet up into the air and I clapped.

"Impressive." I grinned as he flopped it onto a plate. "Every girl loves a man who can cook." I tried to remember that night he rejected me, how angry I was at him, how much I still hated him to this day. But he was charming.

He held out the plate to me. "Milady." I reached for it hungrily, but he held it up out of my reach. I was tall, but he was much taller. "Ah, ah, ah!" He chided me, then nodded down at his apron. "Gotta pay the price."

I rolled my eyes, plotting a sloppy kiss on his stubble. "Can I eat now?"

He sighed. "I suppose." I eagerly sat on the floor with it, not bothering to go over to the island, and began to gobble it up.

"This... " I mumbled through a mouthful of food, "ish furkern derlershursh."

He laughed, crouching beside me. "Shpank you very much, I worked on it sho hard."

I looked at him dryly. "Thatsh nurt furnny."

He stood up and began to walk away. Already finished, I washed off my plate and ran after him. "Where are you going?"

He shot my a seductive glance. "To take a shower. You wouldn't wanna join me would you?"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Are you accepting?"

We locked gazes for a moment before I pushed past him. "Would soooo love to, but I took one last night. Besides, I should probably take Angel some aspirin. She and Izzy banged all night."

Fang winced at this. "TMI!" He shouted up after me.

I tried to ignore Fang's loud presence in the shotgun of The Tiggerbeast, as I turned the key in the ignition.

Immediately Justin Bieber started blasting and Fang burst into hysterics. "Oh my god! You've got BIEBER FEVER!?"

I slammed the radio off. "NO! Psh Justin Beiber is for ten year old girls!" _And he's kind of awesome.._. I kept that last part to myself. I mean sure, I was 16, but how could anyone not like the video for As Long As You Love Me? And honestly I used to hate him.

I turned the radio to Aretha Franklin, singing Respect. Fang shot me a hang ten sign. "Respect to the Biebs." I flipped him off before pulling out of the driveway.

"You know, if you're going to insult my music, why do you have to come with me anyways?"

He shrugged. "Nothing else to do. Besides, why wouldn't I wanna hang out with my favorite little Belieber?" He scruffed up my wavy black hair.

He wasn't going to let it go. I knew I had to do something or else he was going to see me as just a little girl again.

Abruptly, I hung a last minute right turn, speeding away from our original destination, the gym.

It was time to put my plan into action.

**Sorry, fast chapter! and yo'z I am not a belieber just because I wrote this!**

**Fang- psh yeah right you're just as bad as Nudge**

**Nudge- SHUT UP FANG. **


	5. Now You Want Me

**Hey... I'm back... losing a bit of my gusto... not sure how to do this chap... gonna figure it out though... cuz i love ya guys... please don't slam a door on my face... like fang did to nudge... he thinks shes hot now... so if you slam a door... youll regret it toooooo.**

**ughh what am i gonna do with this chapter?  
lalalala  
im bored.  
trying to prolong having to write this.  
guess id better get to it.  
Fang's gonna regret everything.  
Maybe.  
Idk.  
Review.  
So I may un-zombify.  
And feel like my life has a purpose.  
ugh.  
guess id better get to it.**

**Chapter Whatever Chapter it is Now I'm too Lazy to Look**

"Nudge... you're driving like a bat out of hell. Calm down."

But I wouldn't calm down. I hated this man, this boy, for what he had done to me, and he was gonna pay.

I skidded to a stop at a sandy topped (author's note... I wrote "flandy three times before I realized it was sposed to be sandy omg) cliff above the water.

Before he could stop me or say anything, I had crawled over onto his lap. "Nudge, what are y-" I shut him up with my lips, kissing him roughly. He had just began to kiss me back before I pulled away, tugging off his shirt.

He kissed me again and I ran my hands up and down his abs. "I," I spoke in between desperate kisses as he tugged my shirt up, "hate you," I kissed him again, forcefully, our tongues caught in a twisted dance, "so... fucking much."

I got goosebumps wherever his hands touched, running up my back, over my neck, across my chest. "You..." he pulled away for a breath, "are so stubborn, Nudge."

"Shut up and kiss me, Asshole." He happily obeyed, finally getting my shirt off me. He kissed down my jawline, and I moaned into his ear when he nipped at my neck.

He lifted me up slightly, laying me back, and kissed down my stomach, past my bellybutton ring with a playboy bunny on it. He slowly began to unbutton my shorts, and I realized what I was doing. Noticing how hard he was against my leg, I sat up.

"Stop."

He sat up too, leaning forward to kiss my neck again. "Why?"

I grinned. This wasn't part of my plan, but it would work. I shoved him away, putting on my seat belt. "Stop asking stupid questions or walk home."

He looked completely confused. "Babe, if I did some-"

I turned to him, slapping him lightly on the face, a "wake-up" slap. "Don't fucking call me babe. Yeah, so I'm hot now, now you fucking want me. Didn't stop you from breaking my heart. I was a fucking kid! I will never forget how much of an asshole you were to me those few months."

"I didn't mean to hurt you, I was just scared. I lo-"

"GET OUT OF THE TIGGERBEAST!"

He gave me one last heartbroken look, before hopping out. I wheeled out of the lot as fast as I could, considering running him over on my way out.

And for some reason, I couldn't stop crying.

**So, was that too soon? should i add in a chapter in between this one and the one before it? idk I guess I just got carried away... PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. My Hero

**ughhh... soo ... tired... must... go on...**

**someone please get me apple juice or a monster or a beer. i need a pick-me-up.**

**speaking of beer...**

**Chapter 5**

It was a miracle I made it home okay.

When I stumbled through the door, sobbing and shirtless, Angel was there immediately. Apparently Iggy had called her after he had gotten a collect call from Fang to pick him up.

She already had chocolate ice cream, red wine, and the Notebook ready.

I smiled at her gratefully as we snuggled up in front of the giant T.V in her room. But I wasn't in the mood for wine.

I stashed the wine away, getting out the hard liquor.

"No, you shee, I came onto him," I slurred, drunk as fuck. "It washn't hish fault!" I took another swig from the whiskey bottle, screwing my face up at the taste. "Thish whishkey'sh shit."

Angel shook her head vigorously, eyes bloodshot. "Nonono, itwas HIS fault, babay! Hee'zanasshole!"

"You're right! Letsgetdrunk!"

Angel cocked her head to one side. "Ithink we already aaare. Shots?"

I nodded and downed one, licking the pepper (we had ran out of salt) and biting the orange (no limes.)

Angel leaned forward. "Hey. Letscall some guys."

"Yreah!"

"No, Adam, you truthordare?" Angel was giggling uncontrollably, as Adam got more upset we weren't following the rules of truth or dare.

"NoshutupAngel," I slurred, "It's my turn!"

I turned to Colin. "Colin, Idareyou... to finger Angel!"

"Ew, Nudge! Youdunno where his fingas have been?"

I looked at Angel. "That's the pint. Speakingofpints... where's the beer?"

Colin looked at me, amused. "You drank it all."

I threw my hands up. "Well, fuck it! Whatrwegunna do now?"

Abruptly Colin was _right there_, "I can think of some things."

I didn't understand what he meant until his lips were on mine, kissing me sloppily, on hand running up my thigh, the other pinning me down.

Where was Angel? I didn't want this, I didn't want sad, drunk sex! But somehow I couldn't get him off me, he would listen. His hand was suddenly under my bra and I tried to smack him, and say I am a lady, sir! But it turned out to be a weak miss and a grumble.

He began to frantically unzip my pants and I pushed against him, trying to get him off of me. I_ really_ didn't want this.

"No nonononono." I repeated it over and over again like a mantra, trying to get him off of me, but he just held my wrists tighter.

I kicked and bucked under him, trying to get him off of me, but he just got annoyed that he couldn't get my pants off.

He grabbed my by the chin, trying to pin me down, and I closed my eyes, expecting to be hit or worse... And then he was just gone.

I cautiously opened my eyes to see Fang pinning him up against the wall by his collar screaming in his face. He rose his hand to punch the kid's already bleeding nose, but I dizzily stumbled over to them, tripping and ending up on the floor.

Suddenly Fang was there, and he picked me up. I turned and puked to the side, then looked up at him. I heard Collin run down the stairs, yelling for Adam. "You shaved me." I whispered, smiling with what I hoped was charm.

He slowly let me down onto my bed. "I'm gonna go kick that kid's ass. Stay here."

He started to walk away but I grabbed onto him, wrapping his lower back in a hug. "Please don't go. Please stay with me."

He sighed, then lay down beside me, wrapping his arms around me.

"My hero," I mumbled.

**Soooo kinda dark... but happy ending... should she and Fang get close now? watcha thank? please REVIEW I feel like a comedian talking at a crowd who won't laugh or even boo!**

**And that's it for tonight, folks!**

**Just kidding, I'll be updating again in like...**

**fifteen minutes.**


	7. I Just Cleaned Those Pots!

**not much to say... PLEASE REVIEW CYBERCOOKIES TO WHO ENTER THE REALM OF REVIEWING! I need to know what you think pleasepleasepleasepleaseplea sepleasepleasepleaseplease tell me what you love/hate!**

**Chapter 6**

I rolled into pillow beside me, the sunlight giving me a killer headache. I felt across the bed for Fang, knowing he should be there, but not why. _Fang_... then I remembered. I had been so drunk, it was all fuzzy..._ He had saved me_. But he wasn't there when I woke up.

I shot up, then immediately barfed over the side of the bed. I wiped my mouth, my head pounding.

I heard my door open and closed and looked up expecting to see Angel, but instead saw fang, holding a cup of fizzing water full of Alka-Seltzer Plus.

He set it on the bedside table, sitting beside me and leaning his head against my back. He pulled the hair away from my face. "Nice shot," he murmured, and I looked down, seeing I had accidentally puked right into a bucket I assumed he had lain out for me.

I reached for the glass and snuggled into his chest, him handing me two Aspirin. "I'm sor-" I was cut off by him raising a finger to my lips.

"Shhh. It's okay, you don't have to say it, love." His eyes looked down at me warmly. "I'm just so happy everything's okay."

He knocked the glass out of my hand, spilling it all over the floor as he tackled me in an embrace. "I'm so sorry I hurt you, Nudge."

I smiled into his hair, turning my head to kiss his jawline. "It's okay."

I gently pushed him off me and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth. He leaned against the doorway and I could feel him examining me.

I quickly brushed through my hair, then turned to the shower. He lifted and eyebrow at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, I'm showering." He smirked "Shut up and go wait for me downstairs."

After my shower, I felt 10x better. I puked a little one more time, then that was it. I always could hold my alcohol pretty well.

I pounded downstairs, afraid Fang had left, but he was still there, leaning against the counter.

I went to the fridge to get some water.

"Beer?" He offered, waving his under my nose, and I ran to the sink to dry-gag. Nothing came up, luckily, else I would have had to brush my teeth for the fourth time that morning.

I glared at him. "Asshole."

Angel was passed out on the couch half-naked, but I didn't notice until she rolled over moaning. "I am never drinking again."

I laughed. "You say that every time we do this."

Fang lifted an eyebrow. "You two do this often?"

I blushed furiously. "No! We just, uh... we've done it before..."

He grinned. "Oh dang. I was figuring if you two were this much fun I would hang around longer, but since you aren't..."

I grabbed his hand and pulled him to me, biting my lip. "I can be fun."

I gripped the back of his neck and pulled his head down to mine, wrapping my other arm around his neck too as I kissed him slowly, passionately. His hands snaked around my waist too, to pull me deeper into the kiss.

I wrapped both legs around him and he carried me to the counter, setting me down heavily on it.

I laid back, pulling him with me, pushing the pots and pans off the counter to clang on the floor.

I ran my fingernails up and down his back, moaning as he kissed my neck.

"Uhh, excuze moi? I just cleaned those pots!"

We looked over in shock at Angel, who was standing by the couch, hands on her hips, foot tapping.

"Then leave."

Sadly, she didn't leave, in fact, she literally pulled us apart, forcing us to go to breakfast.

"IHOP, IHOP, I love IHOP, IHOP in my FACEHOLE!" Angel stuffed her face with the Cinnastack, still singing her song.

Fang and I sat close together, him with just a coffee and me with a crepe. We were pressed tightly together, hands entwined. Every once in a while, he would rub my other arm with his other hand, and I'd almost choke on my crepe. Even so, I had an epiphany while eating those delicious crepes.

I wanted him to love me so bad, as I had all those years ago, but I was scared. Even as we left IHOP my mind was numb with fear. He had rejected me so coldly all those years ago, and even though he defended me so wonderfully the night before, that didn't erase the past.

The whole day went on with empty kisses and a cold heart.

**So, surprising turn, short chapter...**

**Will she confront him with these feelings, will he care, will he realize them on his own?**

**okay... so this chapter was suckily short. oh well, the next one is comin at ya in like five minutes! **

**GET READY Y'ALL.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. I Must Confess

**so... i'm back... for the seventh time tonight... losing my gusto again... how should I continue this? PLEASE REVIEW I WANT PEOPLE REVIEWING RAWR REVIEW MONSTER COMING TO GET YOU! this story is NOT turning out how I expected...**

Chapter 6

"Okay, tell me."

I played innocent. "What?"

"Tell me what's wrong."

I sighed, not wanting to meet his eyes, not wanting him to see the tears brimming in mine. "I just... I just don't understand."

He gently cupped the side of my face. "Understand what?"

I shrugged, wiping away the tear that escaped. "You thought I was disgusting all those years ago, I just don't understand what's so different now. I'm still the same girl. So you must still hate me now, this must just all be a dream, or a lie."

He sighed pulling away. "Listen, Nudge. You sorta sprung that on me all of those years ago. And it wasn't that I "still hate" the girl you are now. It's that I've always loved the girl you've been." He pushed his dark hair away from his face. "I was a freshman in high school, you were an eighth grader. It was wrong and I was caught up in everything that was going on in school, it just wasn't okay then." He chuckled nervously. "I loved who you were as a person, your funniness and happiness. I used to dream about when we were older, how I would sweep you off your feet and kiss you madly and tell you how I really felt. And that's what I came back intending to do. But you were so... distant. Sure, you were nice to me, but I realized how truly heartbroken you were. I'm sorry."

He took a deep breath. "I love y-" His words were turned into mumbles as I sprung at him, kissing him passionately. He melted into my kiss, sweeping me up into his arms and spinning me around.

We happened to be in my bedroom. How convenient.

HEY READ THIS!

**So I was gonna make this a lemon chapter, but I'm not sure if I should. ****_If you would like to review, hint hint, you know where to find me!_**Anyway so I figured I'd cut off the chapter halfway for those of you who don't like lemons, do the next chapter a lemon, and if you don't wanna read that, just go ahead and skip it, it shouldn't throw you behind or anything :) i just wanted to warn y'all so I cut the chapter in half :/ sorry


	9. Silver and White

**Soo... lemon time... yeah. i guess... have fun.**

**PS FIRST LEMON IN A WHILE HOPEFULLY IT WONT SUCK TO BAD!**

**;) or maybe it will**

**Chapter 8**

****He gently lay me down on the white satin sheets of my Queen bed. I tugged at his shirt impatiently, and he sat up to pull it off. I admired his muscles in the sunlight, and ran my fingers over them.

He pulled my shirt over my head and tossed it aside, examining my white-with-silver-lace VS bra. He leaned down to kiss me. "I... love your... bra." He started to kiss down my neck. "But not as much as what's underneath." I gasped as he ripped it off and began to kiss my chest.

I moaned under his tantalizing lips as they danced across my erect nipple. He swirled his tongue around it, massaging the other one in his other hand. I grabbed his head and brought it back up to mine for a kiss, while undoing his belt and pushing his pants down.

He undid my shorts, pulling them down. I had on a silver thong. He grinned, glancing down at it before kissing me again, biting and pulling at my lip. I wrapped my legs around him and a low growl arose in his throat. He pushed his fingers against me through the lacy fabric of my thong and I mewled.

Still rubbing, he kissed his way down my neck and my stomach, past my silver and white bellybutton ring, down to that place...

The sudden pleasure rocked my body and I tangled my fingers in his hair, mewling like a kitten.

I couldn't handle it. Pulling him back up to me, I kissed him, rolling him under me.

I pulled down his boxers with my teeth, having trouble getting past his hard member.

Once they were gone, I took the full length of him in my mouth, slowly moving up and down, feeling him grow even longer.

He growled and pulled me back up to him, rolling me over. "Ready?" He whispered, and I nodded.

Suddenly, he was there, pushing into me, again and again, and my back arched with feeling of it. He was amazing, so so amazing, and I just wanted to get lost in the ecstasy and never come back...

**Soo.**

**Yeah.**

**So.**

**I think that's enough for one night.**

**Maybe not.**

**Idk.**

**Review? :)**


End file.
